Conclave of the Water Hemlock
Overview ~1200 members, ~400 of fighting capability. Sub-Factions # The Drow sub-faction is the send youngest of the factions to join. Since the continent of Ossuria lacks any ideal places for Drow to live, and with civilization making strides lately to conquer the Underdark, Maladir was able to convince them to join the Conclave. Due to Haz'gath's rank in the conclave, many look to him for natural guidance, when they do not look to Maladir himself. # The Half-Orc sub-faction has been with Maladir the longest, and are the least likely to leave the Conclave. With rampant racism against orc-ish blood in the world, with Orc Hordes still roaming, when Maladir rose to power due to his control of nature, many went with him. Of all the sub-factions these are the Half-Orcs have the highest innate standing in the Conclave. Maladir himself speaks most for this sub-faction. ## A mid-60s male orc named Prigka stands in for this role in Maladir's absence, he is very loyal to Bri, and straight forward. # The Tiefling sub-faction was the second faction to join the Conclave. While tieflings are few in the world due to their heritage, the old fears and preconceptions about demonic blood still remain and tieflings have a hard time in all but the most urban environment. While the tiefling faction does not have a structured leader among itself, many saw Lilorn's position at Maladir's side as a venerated one, and adored her much like a folk hero. Since her departure that role has shifted to Bri, with Generosity acting as Bri's main contact point and organizer. # The Fey sub-faction is the newest, and arguably most powerful, addition to the Conclave. In the years since Bri's departure, Maladir has been searching for the power to enact his "Final Solution". He turned to the Fey, naturally interested in destroying the blight of humanity, Maladir was able to gather up a slew of outcast and disillusion fey. This coalition of the courts is led by Larian. # Conclave of Freemarch, the survivors of Sevan's Folly brought to the camp to the northeast of Kursk by Jula. Their defacto leader is Shayla, currently dating Jula. # Devotees of Brinarei, 4 former bandits turned highly religious by Brinarei when they tried to attack her at the ruins of the school. Their leader is Michael Daluth, a middle-aged-ish human. The others are Douglas Fairbriar, Keith Humbolt, and Greg Wineman Maladir's Inner Circle Maladir has a small honor quard that protect him, a Gloom Weaver Lilorn, a Spring archfey named Larian, and a bulky Drow fighter named Haz'gath. Stats: '''"Maladir" Character sheet (lvl 20 Archdruid of the Moon) Larian is a Spring fey, outcast from his community because his disdain for the blight that is mankind took him beyond the normal valor of the Summer Court into the territory of vindictive and sadistic fury. Stats: https://www.dndbeyond.com/monsters/23744-archfey Lilorn is a tiefling, found by Maladir after the disappearance of his beloved, Brinarei. While loyal to Maladir, the relationship is extremely unhealthy, Maladir is constantly disappointed that she isn't Bri. However, her upbringing in the streets of Sevanon were harsh enough that she won't leave him, preferring to consider his abuse just a facet of his high expectations of all those around him. It helps that she has a healthy hatred of mankind herself. '''Stats: Gloom Weaver Haz'gath was the leader to the first band of Drow to join the Conclave, he wears black gleaming armor what appears to be a kind of obsidian.' Stats: '''Drow Shadowblade Maladir also moves about often with 3 Druids of the Old Ways. Other Notable People * '''Kairon' - M, Red Tiefling, large and muscly. Quartermaster to the camp. * Inmeia - Drow, F, lithe with a severe bun of white hair. Main healing druid to the camp, specializing in herbal medicines. * Daro - half-elf, M, ~28, low level wizard that studied at the Grand Duchess Aetheneum. * Winitra - elf, F, ~32 appearance, taught Gwen when in Sevan's Folly * Generosity- Tiefling, F, elderly, main contact point for Tiefling relationships, knows many, but most look to Bri. * Nolgac Silverbelt (Nole) - Dwarf, M, middle aged. Carpenter recruited from Greffen ** Balin (M) and Dirana (F), children of Nole, aged 8 and 9 respectively. * Heppa Stoutfoot - Halfling, F, Middle aged. Thatcher from greffen, recruited by Nolgac at Bri's request. Naren's Class Teachers Naren (Female Elf), Dragara (Female Drow) Kids Orcish - Zuneri(F), Urosha (F), Karog (M), Oradall (M) Drow - Caellil (M), Urlnel (F) Elfish/Fey - Ryul (M), Elidyr (N), Phyrra (F), Rophalin (F) Tieflings - Arkthos (M), Bliss (M), Kosxes (M), Nethki (F), Mantra (F), Eatari (F) Bri's Mawburg Class Kids * Tieflings ** Jube - Jubilation, Female, sibling to Creed, 9yo ** Creed - Male, sibling to Jube, 8yo * Humans ** Sarah - Female, 6yo, wants momma ** Ernst - Male, 9yo, looks 5 due to malnutrition, thief/pragmatic